


Finders Keepers

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Flirting, Implied Slash, Teasing, cheeky Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Hmm, I honestly don't think it's the shirt he's interested in.





	Finders Keepers




End file.
